The field of this invention relates to power floor sanding machines with interchangeable attachments and more particularly to wood floor sanding machines.
Hardwood floors have long been a desirable trait in a home. However, sanding and refurbishing a hardwood floor is one of the more difficult do-it-yourself tasks for a homeowner.
There are at present two basic types of sanding machines on the market. Firstly, there is a drum sander that has a single large drum that retains a sheet of abrasive material thereon. The large drum aggressively sands the floor but much care and skill must be used in feathering the machine to avoid gouging of the floor. This type of drum is usually not recommended for the do-it yourself market.
Another type of machine is a disc sander. The present sanding machines on the market commonly have a single belt that drive all three sanding discs which creates a side torque that drives the machine to one side as it sands the floor. The operator then needs to always counter the torque that promotes an uneven surface finishing and fatigue on the operator for larger sanding jobs.
Many machines also have higher operating speeds that allow little error in operating the machines. The high operating speeds can quickly cause gouging and knicks in the wood floor without having time to control or eliminate these gouges. Furthermore, the high operating speeds produce significant amount of noise.
The disc sander machines are not as aggressive as the drum type machines. Attempts have been made to increase the sanding force of the discs by increasing the weight of the sander. These weights are obtrusive horseshoe shaped steel members that are mounted on top of the sander housing. The external weights require an extra fastening device and if not tightly mounting the weights, extra chatter and vibration may occur.
These sanding machines also have a housing edge that is widely spaced from the operating sanding discs. This prevents the machine to sand close to walls. Furthermore the housing may have a high periphery which prevents it from intruding under the toe recess under many kitchen cabinets. As a result, even after adding a shoe molding to the edge of the floor, an unsanded edge may be showing. Therefore, additional smaller edge sanders need to be extensively used to approach the edge of the floor which further make the sanding process difficult.
Furthermore, the sanding creates great amount of sawdust, which needs to be controlled. The sawdust if not controlled can fill the room creating a mess and interfering with the visibility of the floor as it is being sanded. Secondly, uncontrolled sawdust, particularly when air born, may under certain circumstances be combustible from sparks or other ignition sources. If a vacuum is difficult to use on a floor sander, complacency is promoted in allowing loose saw dust to accumulate.
Furthermore, for do-it-yourself applications, an operator often leases or rents a machine which therefore requires the operator to carry the machine from the rental outlet. If the machine is not easily disassembled to easily carried components, the weight of the machine may cause difficulty for the operator to transport the sander between the rental place and his home. Furthermore, the need to rent separate, aggressive drum sanders, disc sanders, and square buffers limits the marketplace. Any person attempting to sand a floor himself may become discouraged if too many different pieces of equipment are needed or if the length of the job is too long and difficult.
The drum sanders, orbital sanders, and square buff sanders not only make it difficult for the do-it-yourself person but also for rental outlets in that the market is relatively small and the rental outlet must store a plurality of specialized machines.
What is needed is a machine that with appropriate attachments can replace a drum sander, orbital sander, square buff sander, as well as a diamond grinder, scarifier, and carpet scrubber.
What is also needed is a floor sander that can be aggressive in order to accomplish a commonly sized residential job within a reasonable amount and also be safe enough to significantly reduce gouging of the floor. What is also needed is a floor sander that can approach an edge of a floor within the distance of an ordinary shoe molding while reducing noise, that increases control and ease of use, reduces saw dust, and provides other conveniences for making a do-it-yourself operation feasible.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a power sander for a wood floor includes a housing, and a motor mounted to the housing and having a centrally positioned downwardly extending drive shaft. An inner bowl member, i.e., inner housing member, is positioned within the housing and is rotatably mounted on the drive shaft to allow rotation of the inner bowl with respect to both the housing and drive shaft. Pulleys are circumferentially spaced about the drive shaft and are rotatably connected to the inner bowl member. The axis of rotation of each pulley is parallel to the axis of rotation of the drive shaft. Each pulley constructed to have sander discs mounted thereon. A plurality of belts, with each belt preferably having a cogged inside and mounted about one pulley and engageably driven by the drive shaft.
The drive shaft and said pulleys having respective cogged peripheries for creating a positive engagement with said inner side of the respective belts. A plurality of pulley tensioners engage the outer side of a respective belt with the outer side preferably being flat and frictionally engaged by the pulley tensioners in the form of bearings.
The belts are vertically spaced with respect to the drive shaft at a vertical position adjacent from one another. Each respective pulley is respectively vertically positioned to engage its respective belt horizontally from the engaging vertical position on the drive shaft. Each tensioner also is vertically positioned to a proper height to operably engage its respective belt.
The housing is preferably bell shaped with a downwardly extending side wall and connectable to a vacuum motor for suction of saw dust up through the bell shaped housing. The housing has an aperture for connection to a vacuum hose for allowing vacuuming of sawdust up through the housing and through the aperture. A weighted metal plate is attached to an inner bowl member. The weighted metal plate has apertures for allowing the pulley to extend therethrough. The plate has an outer periphery spaced from the side wall of said housing to define a path for the vacuuming of the saw dust.
It is desirable that a weighted plate is mounted to the inner bowl and has notches at its outer periphery to create widened gaps with the housing to increase air flow therebetween. It is also preferred that the housing has its side walls spaced within xe2x85x9c inches from a sanding disc edge. The housing has handles mounted thereon near a front and rear portion thereof and extending upwardly therefrom. The housing also has a plurality of quick connect pins that removably connect the housing to the operating handle.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the center drive shaft has a gear section, these gears are circumferentially spaced about the drive shaft and are rotatably mounted on the inner bowl member in a coplanar fashion and operably engage the center gear section of the drive shaft. The gears having respective pulley sections affixed thereto with the pulley sections being coplanar with each other. The pulleys are coplanar with each other and with the pulley sections. The belts are also coplanar and engage a pulley section of the respective gear and the pulleys.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a vacuum cleaner is mounted to the operable handle. A vacuum hose operably extends from the vacuum cleaner and is resiliently flexible and stretchable from a rest length to an increased length. The distal end of the hose has a shaped nozzle that can receive a hose coupling on the housing. This structure allows the hose to be directly connected to the hose coupling without removal of the shaped nozzle for vacuuming sawdust out of the housing. The hose is also being detachable from the hose coupling to allow the shaped nozzle to be operably used. The vacuum is grounded to the power sanding machine and preferably has a metal canister.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, a power sander for a wood floor includes a housing, and a motor mounted to the housing with a drive shaft. An inner housing member preferably in the form of a bowl is positioned within the housing and is rotatably mounted on the drive shaft to allow rotation of the inner housing with respect to both the housing and drive shaft. Pulleys are circumferentially spaced about the drive shaft and are operably connected to the drive shaft and also rotatably connected to the inner housing member.
Each pulley is constructed to have a sanding member mounted thereon. The sanding member includes a plate mounted to the pulley and at least one roller rotatably mounted about a horizontal axis on said plate. Each roller is fittable with an abrasive sanding layer about its outer surface and abuttable to a floor surface at its bottom section.
Preferably, each roller has its axis of rotation being transverse to and intersecting the axis of rotation of the respective plate that is mounted on the pulley. It is also desirable that each roller is freewheeling on the respective plate.
In one embodiment, a plurality of rollers are circumferentially spaced about the plate with each of its axis of rotation intersecting with each other and the axis of the plate. It is preferred that the plate has cutouts for allowing the rollers to be partially recessed in the cutouts. Each roller has an axial length that is greater than its own diameter.
In accordance with a broader aspect of the invention, a power sander for a wood floor includes a housing and a motor mounted to the housing with a drive shaft. An inner rotatably driven member is positioned within the housing and is driven by the drive shaft to allow rotation of the inner rotatably driven member with respect to the housing about a vertical axis. At least one roller is rotatably mounted about a horizontal axis on the inner rotatably driven member. The roller is fittable with an abrasive sanding layer about its outer surface and abuttable to a floor surface at its bottom section.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a power sander for a wood floor includes a rotating member that rotates about a vertical axis. Rollers are circumferentially spaced about the rotating member with each roller rotatably mounted about a horizontal axis on the rotating member. Each horizontal axis of rotation intersects with each other and an axis of rotation of the rotating member. Each roller is freewheeling on the rotating member. Each roller is fitted with an abrasive outer sanding layer about its outer surface and abuttable to a floor surface at its bottom section.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an attachment for a power sander includes a plate for attachment to a rotatable pulley. At least one roller is rotatably mounted about a horizontal axis onto the plate. The roller is fittable with an abrasive sanding layer about its outer surface and abuttable to a floor surface at its bottom section. Each roller has its axis of rotation being transverse to and intersecting the axis of rotation of the plate. Each roller is freewheeling on the plate. Preferably, rollers are circumferentially spaced about the plate with each roller having its axis of rotation intersecting with each other. Furthermore it is desired that the plate has cutouts for allowing the rollers to be partially recessed in the cutouts. Each roller is dimensioned to have an axial length that is greater than the roller diameter.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an attachment for a power sander includes a plate mountable to a power sander. The plate has a plurality of carbide steel shaped cutting members mounted cicumferentially about the plate. The carbide steel tips having a planar bottom surface and tapered sides to create a sharp scarifying edge.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a power cleaning and sanding machine for a wood floor includes a housing, a motor mounted to the housing and having a drive shaft. An inner housing member is positioned within the housing and is rotatably mounted on the drive shaft to allow rotation of the inner housing member with respect to both the housing and drive shaft. A plurality of pulleys is circumferentially spaced about the drive shaft and is operably connected to the drive shaft, and rotatably connected to said inner housing member. Each pulley is constructed to have a abrasive member mounted thereon. The inner housing is selectively rotationally affixed to the housing by a mechanical lock that is able to lock a pulley in a circumferentially selected position about the drive shaft.
In one embodiment, the mechanical lock is in the form of a pin movable between a lower position extendable through an aperture in the housing and engaging a recess in the inner housing and an upper position where it is removed from the recess in the inner housing. Preferably, the recess in the inner housing is circumferentially positioned about the inner housing such that when the pin engages the recess, one of the pulleys is positioned toward one of the right or left sides of the housing member. In another embodiment, the housing recess in the inner housing is circumferentially positioned about the inner housing such that when the pin engages the recess, one of the pulleys is positioned at the front end of the housing.
The mechanical lock is preferably constructed to selectively lock any of the pulleys to be positioned at the left or right sides of said housing. The mechanical lock can also be constructed to selectively lock any of the pulleys at the left or right side or front end of the housing.
The housing has a first and second recess with the first recess, when engaged with the pin, locks one pulley at the left side of the housing and with the second recess, when engaged with the pin, locks one pulley at the right side of the housing member. In another embodiment, the housing has a third recess with the third recess, when engaged with the pin, locks the pulley at the front end of the housing.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an operable handle extends behind the rear end of the housing. A motor is mounted to the housing and has a centrally positioned downwardly extending drive shaft. An inner housing member is positioned within the housing and is rotatably mounted on the drive shaft to allow rotation of the inner housing member with respect to both the housing and drive shaft. A plurality of pulleys is circumferentially spaced about the drive shaft and rotatably connected to the inner housing member. The axis of rotation of each pulley is parallel to the axis of rotation of the drive shaft. Each pulley is constructed to have abrasive elements mounted thereon. Belts mounted about respective pulleys are engageably driven by the drive shaft. A mechanical lock is constructed to selectively lock the inner housing against rotation with respect to the housing. The inner housing member is freely rotatable with respect to the housing when the mechanical lock is disengaged and for affixing a pulley at a side edge of the housing when engaged to affix the inner housing member with the housing.